The Blessings of Rose Potter
by Night-Shadow-98
Summary: One blessing per customer. That’s the way it’s always been. But when a certian god of mishchief decides to follow a whim and prank the gods, well naturally, you get a harem, Einstien level smarts, a cold fire of a temper, the grace of a hunter, and a veela’s allure. Fem!harry. HP/HG/LL/DG/GW pairings.
1. The Great Blessing Pileup of ‘81

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. That prestigious honour goes to the lovely JK Rowling. She makes the moola, not me.**

**A/N: I honestly have no idea where I want this piece to go. I'm tempted to just make this a one-shot, but I feel like I could make something out of this if I tried. Either way, I hope you enjoy it. **

**The Blessings of Rose Potter**

**Chapter 1**

James Potter's wand whipped and whirled as he fought the legendary Dark Lord Voldemort trying to keep him away from his family upstairs. Flashes of green, red, and blue lit up the interior of Godric's Hollow and James danced to the side, knocking over a table, just as a tripping hex was about to sneak under it and get him. James seemed to be holding his own, but it was just an illusion. Any discerning eye would have seen that James Potter was losing. He had the proverbial tiger by the tail at the moment, but it was only a matter of time before he lost his grip. James was painfully aware of this, he knew in his heart of hearts, he was going to die and so he called out to a group of entities that he wasn't even sure were real, and prayed.

"Hear me gods and goddesses of old. Above me stands my beloved wife and precious daughter. If my life is to end tonight, and my soul be taken away, I pray you grant me a favour. Please, give my daughter a good life filled with love and happiness. And give her a good husband while your at it. One who is fun loving and will show her all the wonders of the world."

In the realm of the gods, the prayer of one James Potter reached the ears of one particular god. One who had been following the Marauder's career for quite some time and absolutely loved their work.

"Hmmm… a most intriguing proposition," the being known as Loki smirked, "but why stop at just one lover... When you can have several! HA HA!"

Loki began weaving his magic, and as a God of Mischief, he enacted a plan of his own. The girls life will be filled with love, alright.

Usually a single mortal would only be able to receive one blessing from a god or goddess unless specifically mandated by fate, but when has the God of Tricks ever been preoccupied with tradition. This way is just more fun.

"I, Loki, God of Mischief, her by bless you, Rose Potter, daughter of James and Lily Potter. Henceforth, your life shall be filled with love— relatively speaking— and your future spouse will be fun loving and will show you wonders of the world. Your soulmate shall be… Luna Lovegood!"

The Lord of Tricks laughed maniacally as he cast his blessing.

Oh, the scandal this girl will cause in the wizarding world. Such a male dominated society they have. They were due for some shake ups in their hierarchy. This will due quite nicely.

Down on Earth, James Potter fell to a Killing Curse. As his soul was ripped from his body, James could have sworn he heard an unhinged laugh that wasn't coming from Voldemort, but his soul passed on before he could really tell.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Lily Potter, stood in front of the crib where her daughter still resided. She knew her spells would save her little girl, but that didn't make facing the most evil man in modern history any less frightening. In the end though, she was a Gryffindor. She would gladly give her life for Roses and in the process, grant her the ultimate protection.

Before she could face him however, she decided it wouldn't hurt to ask for some divine help.

"Please, if anyone is hearing this, I beg of you, hear this mother's plea. Bless my daughter. Bless her with a good head and sharp mind. And also, if it's not too much to ask, a husband that is smart, loyal, and will nurture her mind as much as her heart."

In the realm of gods, the prayer of one Lily Potter reached the ears of one particular god. One who had seen and admired what the young witch had achieved this night. Something that every other witch or wizard had thought impossible. She developed a defence against the Killing Curse.

"Such a fine bit of spell work," Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle, said, "the ingenious arthramancy, the practically artistic runework. It's such a shame that mind like yours should be fated to pass before your time. I will grant you your favour."

Athena checked things over, the girl had received no other blessings from any other gods of any pantheon, so she began weaving her magic.

"I, Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Battle, herby bless you, Rose Potter, daughter of James and Lily Potter. Henceforth, you shall be blessed with an intelligence to rival the best, and the common sense to use it. Your future spouse shall be as intelligent and loyal as yourself, and will nurture your mind as well as your heart. To that end, your soulmate shall be… Hermione Granger!"

The goddess of Wisdom started down dispassionately at the baby Rose as she cast her blessing. A fitting replacement for her mother. All the things that Lily Potter could have achieved, might yet come to pass in her daughter. Also, the fact that a fated hero such as herself was a lesbian especially pleased her. Combating ignorance was always a pet project of hers and the plight of the LGBT community was an especially egregious example of blind ignorance. Yes, this would do nicely.

Down on Earth, the door to the nursery suddenly exploded and Lily whirled around to face the man who would be her killer.

"Step out of the way, and you will live." Voldemort said,

"No, take me instead! Not my baby! Take me instead!"

"AVADA KADAVRA!"

There was a flash of light and Lily Potter fell to the floor dead.

-0-0-0-0-0-

It had been a few weeks since Sirius Black had awoken behind bars in Azkaban and he feared he was being made into a scapegoat. In high profile cases like his would be, it would only take a day at most to start the trial process. He had been here for almost a month. A whole month in Azkaban. It was only thanks to his animagus abilities that he was even sane still. He was on the highest floor. Maximum security wing. Only the most vile and dangerous go there, and dementors are drawn to them like moths to a flame.

Once he realized that he might never be getting out, Sirius began thinking of his goddaughter. Rose. He should have stayed with her, he should have done his duty and insisted on taking when Hagrid came, but he didn't and now… he failed her. He failed James and Lily. He failed everyone.

In this low moment, Sirius began thinking about the divine. Every pureblood family worth their salt knew of the gods and goddesses. It was said that if your desire was great enough, and you prayed to them, they will grant you a blessing. Sirius didn't know if his desire was great enough, or if the gods really were real, but what else could he do at this point? Some divine intervention was probably the only thing he would ever be able to give his little pup now. If the gods would grant him a blessing, he would ask that they give it to her.

"Gods and goddesses of the Norse, Greek, Egyptian, Hindu, Mayan, and all other pantheons that govern this world, please, hear my plea. I have failed in my duties as a godfather, now all I can do is pray to you. In my hour of need I ask you not to save me, but to bless my little goddaughter. Give her a wit and grace only matched by her ferocity. She'll need it if she's to survive the political world she'll be thrust into at some point. Also if there must be a husband in her future that I cannot fend off, let him be calm and patient, and someone who can balance out her more heated side."

In the realm of gods, the prayer of one Sirius Black reached the ears of one particular god. One who was the patron goddess of the Black family. As the last surviving male heir, it was up to her and her whims as to whether the Ancient and Most Noble house of Black would lose it's only salvation before his time.

"I will admit, it would be most bleak if the Black line where to end here with you Lord Black, and I do find your proposition to be most… promising." Said Artemis, the Greek Goddess of the Moon and the Hunt, "The last Black giving his final blessing to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. I will grant it."

And so, Artimus began weaver her godly powers.

"I, Artemis, Goddess of the Moon and the Hunt, herby bless you, Rose Potter, daughter of James and Lily Potter. Henceforth, you shall be blessed with the wit and grace of a hunter, and the ferocity of a beast. Your future spouse shall be one who is able to temper your more savage aspect and make you into not only deadly hunter, but also a vicious foe in the arenas of politics. To that end, your soulmate shall be… Daphne Greengrass!"

An agreeable compromise to her normal eternal maidenhood requirements for a blessing. Artemis thought. While certianly stretching the definition of maiden, the girls homosexuality allowed her to technically remain a virgin in the eyes of magic. Besides, she wasn't part of her hunting party, nor would she ask her to join, so this would work out nicely for her.

On the other side of things, when the girls sexuality comes out Lord Sirius Black would be required to produce an heir or have his considerable family fortune pass to the Malfoy family. Something that she knew the last black Scion would be loathe to allow. Yes, this way, things would work out nicely for her. The Black family would be rebuilt and dragged into the modern era, and as for Artemis herself, she would gain a loyal follower that will bring about the hunt of a lifetime. One that would bring down one who dares have designs on immortality.

Down on Earth, Black slumped back in his cell, not knowing if his prayer had been heard. It would be many years before he would see the light of day again, so he needed to keep himself as sane as possible. So when no one was looking, he transformed into Padfoot and the long wait for justice began.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Remus lupin was in hell. His whole life had been shattered in a matter of moments. His friends. All of them. Gone. Lily, James, Peter, and even Sirius. God damn him, Sirius Blacks betrayal hurt the most. Why?! Why had he done it?! How had he done it?! He loved Sirius. He thought he knew him, but this. How could he have not seen this coming? Maybe because he loved him, that he never suspected. Could he have been playing on his feelings to get him to see only what he wanted? Love is blind they say. Not that he had ever told him, or anyone else about his feelings. It was bad enough that he was a werewolf, that he was gay would have most assuredly pushed his friends over the edge and abondon him.

But God why?! WHY!?

… … … why?

In the godly realm, the lovelorn despair of one one Remus Lupin could be felt by one particular god. One that was a sucker for a good romance. Whatever the form.

"Tee he he! Oh my us! Those two would be soooo cute together!" Said, Aphrodite, Greek Goddess of Love, Sex, Pleasure, Beauty, and Procreation, said, "oh, but their fates are already intertwined, though" she said pouting because she wasnt the one who set them on their path. The sensual goddess pondered it for a moment. Then suddenly her face it up like a Christmas tree. "Oh but I could give you a wonderful daughter to go with your wonderful husband!"

Aphrodite checked things over, to make sure she wasn't overstepping anyone's claim, and the more she checked, the giddier she got.

"Oh ho ho ho! He he! This idea just keeps getting better! Oh my us!" She shrieked, much to the displeasure of her other Olympians who had long since learned how to tune out the excitable goddess. "A child of prophecy! One destined to bring about the end of the terrible dark lord. Oh, this is so exciting!"

Aphrodite rushed off leaving a few worried gods and goddesses in her wake. Aphrodite getting involved in a child of prophecy? That could end badly. But in the end, they all decided it was a classic case of not their problem, so they promptly forgot about it. Coincidentally, both Artemis and Athena were away just then, tending to their own blessings of prophesied children. Odd, but again a case of not their problem because honestly, what were the odds they were all talking about the same child. They all knew the rules, so they assumed all was still well in the universe.

Aphrodite bounced up and down as she wove her magic of love.

"I, Aphrodite, Goddess of Love, Sex, Pleasure, Beauty, and Procreation, herby bless you, Rose Potter, daughter of James and Lily Potter! Henceforth, you shall be blessed with a beauty to rival the stars! He he! You're very presence will draw women to you, but your heart will belong to one woman… Ginny Weasley! He he! Oh the tale! The young maiden, raised on stories of the Girl-Who-Lived, but confused about this growing feeling inside her chest. Then, in rides Rose Potter, daughter and the gayest couple in the wizarding world, who shows her the wonders of the fairer sex! AHHHH!!! MY HEART!!! MY LITTLE GAY HEART!!! AHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

The grounds of Mount Olympus shook with the incoherent shrieks of the Goddess of Love, and everyone just sighed. Meanwhile, in the Halls of Asgard, a certain god of mischief burst into hysterical laughter. Everyone in both realms gave those two insane deities a wide berth. All except one who walked up to Loki.

"What did you do now Loki" Odin, All-father of the Norse, asked warily.

"He he, oh nothing, All-Father. Nothing at all." Just orchestrated a blessing pile up on a girl in Britain, nothing major.

Odin gave Loki a withering look, but ultimately decided it wasn't worth his time trying to get the Jotun to talk. Ragnarok wasn't going to avert itself. Even if they did still had century or two left to plan. "Just keep it down, will you. You're disturbing the feast."

"Yes, All-Father," Loki shot back dutifully with a playful smirk.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Down on Earth a little girl by the name of Rose Potter, unaware of the godly shenanigans going on around her, was slowly being changed by the gods magic and had gained many new advantages. For one, she was a hell of a lot smarter, though she would have to wait a few years before she could actually utilize this gift. Her personality was now more inclined to snark and sass, interspaced with a cold calculating temper when provoked. Also her sexual orientation changed, or was cemented early, or maybe it wasn't altered at all, only the gods truly knew. But either way, unseen by mortal eyes, four separate red threads suddenly erupted out of her and went in three different directions to four different girls, one to Crawly, two to Ottery St. Catchpole, and one to a unplottable manor near London.

Her looks also began to change. When once she would have been a decent looking girl with a modest figure, now she would grow up to be a truly radiant beauty, with long silky smooth black hair, perfectly shaped and symmetrical green eyes, and a set of lush, full lips perfect for kissing, and a body and bust shape that would drive everyone she met wild. but that wasn't all. She also gained something that Aphrodite wasn't expecting, but wouldn't have minded at all in the slightest. Because after all, Veela were her most ardent worshipers, so giving the Girl-Who-Lived her own honest to goodness Allure wasn't a problem in her book. Rose wasn't a true Veela, as she wouldn't have an avian form, but the distinction would be lost on anyone but an actual Veela and those who knew them best.

Finally to top it all off she gained the innate skill of a hunter, her eyesight was now 20/20 and her reflexes were sharp and quick. She had the grace and skill of a panther, and combined with her looks and wit, would grow to be a woman everyone naturally looked to and respected.

Fortunately for Rose, all of this would come in the future. Right now she was a year and a half old baby. You could only see hints at the woman she would become, and her Allure would not start until she reached puberty. For now she laid in her magically warmed wicker basket waiting for the morning light; ignorant of the powerful destiny that laid before her, but oddly thanks to the efforts of one trickster god, she just might have a fighting chance of meeting that destiny on equal footing.

The first beams of sunlight washed over the Rose's body, stirring her awake just as Petunia Dursley opened the door to grab the paper.

Her life was about to begin.


	2. The Day the Gods Wrecked My Living Room

**Disclaimer: Oh great aegis of IP. Hear me and have mercy. I am but a humble man who make no coin with the characters I have used form the wonderful world of Harry Potter. I only seek to provide enjoyment to people out of the goodness of my heart. **

**A/N: alright, after about 2 and a half months of thinking it over, I finally decided I have enough ideas to make this into a larger story. I got the beginning all mapped out in my head, all I have to do is write it down. Hope you enjoy this. It's looking to be a pretty cracky story so far, so if you're not into that, sorry. But to be honest when the concept is Loki pranking the gods by making a Superpowered!FemHarry it's always gonna come off a little cracky. On to the story.**

**Chapter 2**

Rose Potter opened her eyes and sat up in her bed. She stretched her arms and let out the cutest little yawn the world had ever seen. It was like a kitten had taken human form and was playing up the cuteness for an adoring audience. Sadly, no one got to see this adorable display as it was currently being hidden from the world by the cramped four walls of a dirty understair cupboard. To make matters even more tragic, when the cute little raven haired girl realized where she was, a sad frown descended over her face.

Rose sighed and reached over to grab a rock she had taken from the garden and began carving a notch in the wood of the cupboard. At the moment, one entire panel of wood was covered in tally marks.

"Another day," She said in a wary voice.

"GIRL!" A voice suddenly blared from outside her cupboard door along with a wall shaking pounding, "GET UP AND MAKE BREAKFAST!"

"Yes, Vernon." Rose said warily and she got up to start the day.

She quickly slipped on a pair of t-shirt and pants and opened the door to her cupboard. As Rose stepped out into the morning light that streamed in from the front door, the Dursleys all sneered at her with hatred and not a small amount of envy. Her raven black hair shone brilliantly in the sunlight, giving it an almost indigo quality to it, and her face showed no flaw whatsoever; Even under the finest inspection.

10 long years had passed since Petunia Dursley had reluctantly allowed the baby Rose Potter into her home, and in that time they had to watch as she grew into her absolutely adorable little 10 year old self. All this despite everything they tried to make her appear less so, and oh boy did they try.

First, they attempted to force her to wear her fat cousin Dudley's hand me downs in an effort made her look like a tomboy, but Rose had acquired quite a few skills, again, despite her family's best efforts; Like, for example, how to sew. Rose used this skill to take her cousins old and worn down clothes and remake them into a very stylish, tomboy-themed t-shirt and short set that fit her almost perfectly, much to the chagrin of her family. Then as if to add a final insult to injury, it turned out that Rose grew to love the tomboy look. Now she actually looked forward to getting her cousins old clothes just so she could try out some new designs.

Also, on a completely unrelated note, Dudley Dursley started avoiding her around this same time and developed a rather curious aversion to scissors.

The next thing her family tried was chopping up her perfectly smooth and impossibly silky hair. That attempt had been particularly hard on Rose. She absolutely adored her hair, but Petunia Dursley had deemed it too unmanageable for some unknown reason and didn't want to waste any money on Rose to take her to a barber shop, so she took her into the bathroom and hacked it off with a pair of dull scissors. Rose sobbed for half the night that night over her mangled hair, but to her astonishment and her relatives utter horror, it grew back by the time she woke up the next day, just as perfect and flawless as before.

It was around this time that Rose had begun to realize she was doing some pretty weird and unexplainable things whenever she was upset. This was just the latest example and quite frankly, the hardest to pass off. It made Rose very suspicious and got her mind thinking.

The next thing her relatives tried to hide her adorableness was giving her fake rounded glasses that they forced her to wear at all times to try and hide her innocently angelic face, but somehow the glasses just made her even more cute. And like her tomboy style, she absolutely loved how she looked with glasses and they became part of her style.

After this, her relatives pretty much gave up. All their efforts to make her appear homely just seemed to highlight the fact that Rose Potter could make trash bags look like high fashion, so they had to settle for glaring impotently at the girl's beauty every chance they got. Wishing that they too could have been blessed as she was.

Rose walked into the kitchen and got out a couple of pans and set about making the Dursleys breakfast, ignoring the glares of her family. She was used to them by now. After she poured in the batter for the pancake mix, she was interrupted by the sound of the mail flap.

"Fetch the mail, girl. Chop chop!" Vernon ordered, not even looking up from his paper.

Rose set the pans down and risked grumbling at the man under her breath. Unfortunately, he heard her, or at least heard she was grumbling.

"What was that girl?!" He shouted.

Rose quickly left before Vernon could think about getting up out of his chair to try and hit her. She arrived at the front door and saw a stack of mail which Rose dutifully went to pick up. When she bent down, however; she was astonished to see at the top of the pile was a letter addressed to her.

_Ms. R Potter_

_Cupboard under the stairs_

_#4 Privet Drive._

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

Rose was already running through all the possibilities in her head the moment she saw the words on the paper. Her thoughts raced passed so quickly it would have astonished anyone if they could hear them.

_A letter for me? Who it was from? Impossible to tell. No return address. Letters made of a strange kind of paper. Significant? Probable. Significance? Depends on what kind of paper it is. More information needed. Unlikely to know who it's from however. No one I'd ever encountered would write to me. Course of action? Need to hide it. Dursleys will probably destroy the letter. Can read later tonight._

Rose quickly bent down and snatched the pile of letters and deftly slipped her own letter into her pockets.

All of this happened in just a split second; something Rose knew wasn't exactly normal for a girl her age. Maybe the Dursleys had a point. Maybe she was a freak. Either way, it was quite useful being able to think so fast and move so precisely. If this was what being a freak was like, then the Dursleys can have their precious normalcy.

Rose walked back into the kitchen and after giving the letters to Vernon as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. As she did, the walrus-like man tried taking a swing at her for her earlier cheek, but Rose easily dodged it without any fear. That one swing took the breath out of Vernon and he quickly decided it wasn't worth the trouble to chase her down. After all, it would delay him getting his breakfast.

After that little bit of morning routine, Rose went back to making the pancakes, her family none the wiser of her actions like always.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Later that day, Rose retreated into the attic. It was her only other haven in the house aside from her cupboard. None of the Dursleys ever came up here, Vernon literally couldn't fit through the hatch, Petunia hated the dust and grim, and Dudley was averse to anything that involves climbing, so she had free reign to do whatever she wanted in here without any fear of being punished for it.

Rose crawled towards the little space she claimed for herself at the far corner of the attic behind a large stack of boxes. There she found her makeshift table and chair, and her bookshelves.

She created this little space about a year ago and she was glad she did. She built the chair out of an old discarded wooden box she found next to the grocery store one day and for the cushion, she used fabric from some old clothes she found in the attic as stuffing. She used what remained of the wooden box to create the table so she could have an actual desk. She was by no means a carpenter, but she made up for it in just raw natural talent. It suited her needs just fine and she was just a little bit proud of what she accomplished. The bookshelf was the only thing she hadn't built, having already up there and she just took it over. It had quite a few old books in it that Rose just loved; including some cookbooks and advanced sewing techniques. It was because of these that her newest round of Rose Potter originals were some of her best. She was even thinking that she could start selling them if she could find a way to get the material passed her family.

Rose sat down at her desk and began opening the letter. As she read the contents, she was shocked by what she found, but not as much as you might think.

_Dear Ms. Potter._

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. Hogwarts Express departs from platform 9 at Kings Cross at exactly 11:00 am. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Deputy Headmistress_

Rose sat there stunned for a second; Then she raised her hand and began pouring her strange power into it. Sparks flew out and popped as they hit the table, and Rose let out a beaming smile.

"I knew it," She whispered to herself, "I knew it was magic."

Despite how much she tried to deny it in the past, ever since she first discovered she could make things happen all those years ago when she grew her hair back, she'd been trying to unlock the secrets of her strange power. She just knew this had to be magic, but she just couldn't believe it. Not that that disbelief stopped her from using it to her advantage, however; One time her cousin Dudley had just invented a game he liked to call Rose Picking. She'd been caught off guard by him and his gang, they chased her all across the playground trying to pull her hair. Towards the end, Rose just wanted to get away from them and stop running. The next thing she knew she was on the roof of the school, and ever since then she worked hard to replicate what she did that day. At the moment she only had the ability to levitate and summon small items like books and pencils to her hand, and cut pieces of cloth like she had an invisible knife. She was she was really glad for that last one because the Dursleys always tried to take away her scissors and sometimes they succeeded much to her annoyance.

Rose gazed down at the letter in her hand like it was the most important thing in the world, which in a way, it was; At least for her. She knew that if she could go to this school and learn magic, she could start her own life away from the Dursleys. She dreamed of that for as long as she could remember. It was the reason she was thinking of selling her fashion designs. If she could get a head start on saving money, she could move out by the time she was 16. Now she had a new goal. One that would help her on her way even faster than before. So to that end, Rose began to plot. First order of business: find out where the hell she could find a pair dragonhide gloves.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Rose came down from the attic after hours of fruitlessly trying to deduce where she could find what her letter told her she needed. She just had no information as to where she was expected to find these things. It wasn't like she could just head off to london and wander around until she found something because that was the only course of action she could think of to find what she was looking for.

As she tucked away the ladder to the attic, Rose noticed that it was quiet. Too quiet.

"Uncle Vernon?" Rose called, "Aunt Petunia?"

No answer.

Rose sighed. Looks like they went out and left her again. They did that sometimes when she was up in the attic when they left. Instead of calling Mrs. Fig to come get her, they just leave her in the house alone probably hoping she would get into things, so they could punish her; However, Rose wasn't stupid. Far from it.

Rose shrugged and walked down the stairs to the living room turned on the Telly. After flipping through a few channels, with nothing interesting on, Rose suddenly felt a strange shift in the air. It was subtle at first, then it got more and more noticeable. Rose looked around the room as an uneasy feeling crept its way inside her. Then, with a sudden jolt, an electrical current brushed up against her skin, making the air smell of ozone, and setting her hair on end. The rather dull nature documentary she'd been watching suddenly cut to static and white noise before blowing out completely, the tube literally shattering into pieces with sparks flying out in every direction. Now thoroughly freaked out, Rose stood up just as the house began to shake making her have to brace against the arm of the couch to stay standing. The rattling of dishes could be heard in the kitchen, which Rose hoped against hope were secure because if not, she was going to have to run away to escape the wrath of Petunia for breaking her prized china.

The rumbling continued on getting worse and worse until Rose started looking for something to hide under in case the roof suddenly collapsed on top of her. When the first picture frame fell off the wall and shattered against the floor, Rose dove behind the couch, just as a brilliant flash of light suddenly erupted in the middle of the living room scaring the crap out of the young girl.

The light soon faded, so too did the shaking. All that was left now was complete and utter silence. A few seconds passed, and Rose got the feeling she was no longer the only person in the house anymore. Carefully, she poked her head up from cover, and she gasped at what she saw. Before her stood a woman dressed in a resplendent toga that looked like it was made from finest silks known to man and embroidered with such skill that Rose felt she would never be able to match it, even if she dedicated her entire life to doing so. The woman was tall and muscular, like she had spent her entire life honing her body to be toned and so very strong. Despite this, she didn't seem at all like a brute. No, that image didn't even cross her mind when she took in the woman's long ebony hair braided and wrapped around the top of her head with a golden laurel wreath resting just above it. She looked positively royal. Dangerous and commanding. That effect was only heightened by the otherworldly glow that surrounded the woman's entire body.

The woman fixed her storm grey eyes on Rose. Then she spoke.

"Greetings, young witch." She said, "My name is Athena; Goddess of wisdom, and you, Rose Potter, are my champion."

Rose stood there gazing at the woman, unable to think for a second.

"I-I'm your what?" She asked in disbelief, much to her dismay. _Damn it! I'm better at processing things than this! Why am I getting all dumbstruck now?!_

"My champion, young one." The woman named Athena replied patiently, "You have been chosen by destiny to do great things. To aid you in that endeavour, I have chosen to grant you a blessing. Intelligence the likes of which have only been seen on this Earth a few times before. With it, you will do great things."

Rose regarded the woman who claimed to be a god. She came in on a beam of light and made the ground shake. She was also glowing with an ethereal light that just should not exist in this world, so Rose was pretty sure she was telling the truth about that. If so, then this was huge. This changed everything she thought she knew about the world. Oh boy, what would Vernon and Petunia say if they knew about this.

Despite the weight of what she had just learned, however, her mind was stuck on one particular line of questioning. Athena called her her champion. What did that mean? Why pick her? And what was this thing destiny about? What was she destined to do? So many questions. It was times like these that really highlighted the downside of being able to think so fast. Everything just like to come at her at once. It can be overwhelming sometimes. All this and more flew through Rose's mind at a speed unrivalled by anyone on earth, except perhaps the woman in front of her and despite that, she just couldn't grasp it.

"I… wow. This is… this is weird." Rose said.

"I know it is hard to fully grasp," the woman said soothingly, "but all will be made clear with time. Right now, we must—"

The woman suddenly stopped as the house began to shake again. Both Rose and Athena were startled, as evidence by the surprised look appeared on the goddesses face. She obviously didn't expect this.

"What the—?"

The sound of shattering glass could be heard from the kitchen, as the quaking got worse, and all Rose could think was. Great, there goes the china.

The young girl had to avert her eyes as another, bright light erupted from nowhere; This time in bright pink. When the light faded, another woman was now standing in the living room with her hands up in the air, palms facing the sky, as if declaring 'here I am, you may now applaud'.

Rose was once again struck dumb by the appearance of this woman, arguably more so when she saw how she was dressed. Her entire outfit just screamed hooker. She had on long frilly high-heeled boots, a short sleeved blouse that strained to contain her very busty chest, and extremely tight short shorts. Then as if to complete the woman of the night ensemble her golden locks were full and curled down to the small of her back.

"HELLOOOOOOOOOO, MY CHAMPION!" The woman shouted in a sing song voice that sounded extremely vapid to Rose. In fact, it sounded like every American valley girl fused together.

For a moment, there was a profound silence in the house. Athena was staring at the woman who just entered, and the woman was looking up at the ceiling, her eyes closed, and a massive grin on her face like she was expecting that aforementioned applause. Meanwhile, Rose was getting more and more confused by the second. Didn't Athena just get finished telling her she was _her_ champion? What is going on here?!

"Aphrodite!? What on earth are you doing here?!" Athena shouted.

Upon hearing her fellow goddess, the newly named Aphrodite snapped her gaze down in shock.

"Huh? Athena? What are doing here?" she asked, thankfully much more subdued and confused sounding.

"I asked you first!" Athena shot back heatedly. Clearly not pleased in the slightest for having her question asked back to her.

"Uhh, this is my champion, so like, shouldn't the first question be mine or something?" Aphrodite asked, still sounding very confused.

"What?! Your champion?!" Athena Shouted in indignation, "Rose Potter is my champion, Aphrodite, and I don't appreciate you trying to poach her from me!"

Aphrodites, eyes widened comically. "WHAT? NO WAY! SHE'S MINE!" She shrieked back, but at a much louder and ear splitting volume.

"Stop this. You aren't fooling anyone, Aphrodite."

"I'm not trying to fool anyone. Rosey here is my champion!"

"She is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"IS TOOOOOOOO!"

"Grahhhh! Enough!" The goddess of wisdom suddenly bellowed, "Rose Potter is clearly my champion. I was the one to give her my blessing, so run off back to Olympus and don't try this sort of thing again." Athena ordered.

Aphrodite started tearing up, "No! You're lying! She my champion! I gave her my blessing and everything!" The goddess of love's waterworks now turned on full force and she started bawling, "Why are you trying to do this to me Athena!? I never did anything to you! This is so totally not cool!"

Rose couldn't help but giggle at what she was seeing. Here she was, a 10 year old girl with magical powers, watching two supposed goddesses argue like the children at her school about whose champion she was. She didn't have a clue why this was happening, but she had to admit, it was very entertaining to watch.

"I just told you exactly why she cannot be your champion, Aphrodite. If you're going to lie make sure it believ— wait, hang on. What did you say?"

"I said, this is so totally not cool?!"

"No not that! Did you really give her your blessing?!"

Aphrodite's suddenly sobered up, and got a hopeful smile on her face. "Like yeah, I totally did. So you see now, she's my champion. Look at her. Only someone blessed by me could be so totally adorable."

Surprisingly, Athena actually glanced at Rose, making the young girl a bit self conscious and immediately chased away her giggles. Athena turned back to Aphrodite and her face took on a whole new level of seriousness.

"I cannot believe you did this, Aphrodite. This is completely unacceptable! Of all the flighty things you've done over the milenia, this is just— arrgh! You broke such an important law!"

Aphrodites hopeful expression fell just as quickly as it had appeared, and the tears came back. "What are you talking about, Athena!? You are the one who broke the law! Don't think I didn't hear you say you blessed the girl. Clearly you're just trying to take my champion for yourself. It's so unfair. I can have champions too you know! I, LIKE, WANT MY CHAMPION! WAAAAAAHHH!!! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO MEAN TO MEEEEEE!!!"

"ENOUGH!" Athena shouted, so forcefully this time that the house actually quaked, causing more picture frames around the house to fall and break to pieces, "I am very disappointed in you Aphrodite. Don't think I won't speak to father about what you've done."

"BUT I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"I said enough! Now, run along, while I talk to my—"

Athena was once again interrupted by the house violently shaking.

"Oh, what now!?" The fed up goddess of wisdom shouted.

Instead of a flash of light Rose had been expecting, this new arrival came up straight through the living room floor. The wooden floorboards began to split and break as a quivering mass of vines suddenly erupted from beneath. When the vines reached the ceiling, they opened up to reveal a red haired woman dressed in rugged clothes made from the pelts of what looked like various different beasts. She had an ornate bow slung over her back with a full quiver of arrows along with it. Her hair was messy and untamed, but strangely, it worked for her. She also had what looked like a bramble of rose thorns made into a crown that hung over that mass of organized chaos she called hair.

The woman turned her gaze straight at Rose seemingly not noticing the other women in the room.

"Greetings Rose Potter I am—" before she could finish what she said, she finally noticed the other goddesses out of the corner of her eye. She froze going completely wide eyed like a deer in headlights.

"Ummm, what?" Was the new arrivals only response to the women in front of her.

"Oh, let me guess, you like, blessed the girl too, huh?" Aphrodite said, in the most sarcastic tone Rose had ever heard. "Like, oh my us, I expected this kind of selfishness from Athena here, but you Artemis? Why is everyone trying to take my champion from meeeee!?"

The rugged goddess tilted her head in sheer confusion. "Too?" She asked unable to really focus any anything else the love goddess said. The woman was completely lost with what was happening.

It was at this moment that Athena went quiet and contemplative.

"Hang on. This isn't add up," she said, out loud.

"Would someone tell me what is going on?" Artemis asked looking very uncomfortable in this situation, "Why are you all here with my champion?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out, Artemis." Athena replied, now much more subdued.

"I think it's pretty clear." Aphrodite said, still sulking, "you two are totally trying to steal my champion from me! Well I won't let you! I'll go all the way to Zeus if I have to! The goddess of love will have her day!"

"Aphrodite, shut up! I am trying to think!"

While all this was happening Rose was silently taking in the three women before her. She still didn't know everything that was going on, but she got the general gist of it. Apparently she was given things. Blessings they called it? Yeah, that was it. They gave her a blessing. Apparently though, it is against the law to give more than one. That much she could infer from Athena and Aphrodite's little spat. Aphrodite thought Athena and Artemis were trying to steal her thunder, Athena thought Aphrodite was flighty and broke the law on a whim, and Artemis… well she just looked uncomfortable being in the middle of an obvious conflict. If she didn't know any better, Rose could have sworn this was a prank of some kind. But who on earth could have possibly pranked the gods?

"Huh… strange." She muttered out loud.

As soon as she did however, Athena stopped and turned to her. "What have you deduced young one?" The goddess asked giving her a look.

Rose startled a bit, but quickly recovered, "oh I was just thinking about how much like a prank this all seems. I mean, it's a pretty classic setup. You're the serious one, Aphrodites the flighty one, and Artemis is the quiet one. Put them together in an awkward situation and… well." Rose petered off at the end with a shrug, not knowing how to fully articulate the rest of her thoughts. Thankfully, Athena got it right away. Her face lit up in understanding and then morphed into apocalyptic rage.

"Oh, that sneaky little… LOKI! GET YOUR FROSTY ASS DOWN HERE NOW!!!"

As if on cue, the house shook for a fifth and final time, and a thunderous crash erupted from the kitchen, letting the young witch know that the whole china cabinet had toppled to the floor ending any hope that some of her aunts china had survived. A green light appeared in the corner of the room and when it faded, a man stood there with the slyest grin ever seen on planet earth on his face.

"You rang?" The man named Loki greeted with a smarmy tone.

"Loki, what did you do?!" Athena shouted at the man.

"You're going to have to be a bit more specific. I do so many things, it's hard to keep track of them all," The trickster god answered.

"You know exactly what I mean. What is the meaning of THIS?!" Athena asked, pointing at Rose.

Loki turned his gaze to Rose, and made a show of trying to recall her. "Hmmm… her face looks familiar. Oh but where oh where have I seen it before. Hmmmm… Ah, yes, of course. My champion." Loki said, as if he had just remembered what she was referring to, "honestly I thought it would have taken you a bit longer to figure it out, but then again, I should have known better than to bet against a champion of mine. Serves me right, huh."

Loki let out a manic laugh. "Oh, but you should have seen yourselves. The looks on your faces when you all came down here at the same time. He he. Priceless. You were all like 'what is happening?' 'Why are you being so mean?' Ha ha. Oh, I love that part, and Artemis was all like. 'Wha? Wa's goin on?' He he he"

Athena let out a frustrated growl and stalked up to the god, taking this shirt into her hands.

"You've gone to far this time Loki" Athena scolded the mischievous god, "you broke the law. When Zeus hears of this—"

"Oh, but I don't think Zeus will hear of this, Athena." Loki interrupted her with a smug smile completely unfazed by the goddess being in his face. "You see, in actuality, I was the first one to bless her. If anyone were to look at the order in which she was blessed, they would see exactly that. If anything, it's all of you who broke the law. Oh, how will your precious sky god react when he hears of this. That his three most favourite goddesses blessed all one little witch. Oh the scandal. If you're lucky maybe he won't throw you into Tartarus for a few hundred millennia."

Aphrodite let out a chuckle, "looks like he's got you by the balls there Athena." She said enjoying her fellow Olympians plight.

Athena whirled around and growled at the love goddess, "you realize that he's also got you by yours too. If I were you, I would shut up already!"

Aphrodite crossed her arms and huffed in response.

Realizing the position she was now in, Athena simply glared at the god of tricks and scoffed. "Well, I guess what Zeus doesn't know won't hurt him. Or you" she finished with a veiled threat in Loki's direction.

"I'm glad you're so understanding." Loki replied before revealing why he wasn't quite so worried about the goddess, when he suddenly vanished from this air and reappeared in another corner. Athena only grumbled when she realized she wasn't talking to the real loki.

"So... what now?" Aphrodite asked breaking the tense silence that had broken out after Loki's blackmail.

"Well, we still have a champion to brief don't we." Loki replied, "Athena, why don't you do the honours."

Athena glared at Loki before simply deciding to wasn't worth it anymore, and turned to Rose, who was still watching the whole interaction with great amusement. "I take it because of that whole exchange you now realize what's going on?" She asked.

Rose nodded, "pretty much."

"Good, long story short. You have been chosen by the fates to complete a monumental task. Because of this you were to be granted a blessing from any god or goddess who took and interest." Athena gave a sidelong glare at loki before continuing, "as I stated before, my blessing to you was unrivalled intelligence as well as common sense. Something that is sadly in short supply in the wizarding world."

"My gift to you was beauty beyond anyone's wildest dreams." Aphrodite stepped in. "I also gave you a soul mate. Isn't that exciting. And… oh… oh this wasn't part of the plan, BUT I LOVE IT! OH MY US, YOU HAVE AN ALLURE!!!"

Athena snapped her gaze at Aphrodite. "You gave a human girl an Allure?" She asked incredulously.

"Seems like it." Aphrodite replied, not fazed at all by Athena's incredulous stare, "Must have been an interpretation of my wording. I did vow that she would draw women to her after all. I was just referring to her natural beauty, but this, this way is much better. Oh my us!"

Athena sighed and shook her head. Aphrodite really does not think things through when she does them. This was why most people fear her involvement in worldly matters. It tends to not end well.

"If I may," Artemis finally spoke up after such a long time silent, "you said you also gave her a soulmate. What I'm curious about is how many of us also gave her one."

Athena froze, Loki smirked, and Aphrodite beamed like a little kid on Christmas Day.

Artemis sighed. "I guess that answers my question."

"Oh for the love of—"

"He he he."

"OH MY US! THE LOVE! ALL THE LOVE! AHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"SHUT UP!!!"

It was at this moment, Rose couldn't take it anymore. She tried, she really did, but this? This was just too damn funny. She burst out laughing and just couldn't stop for the longest time. "Oh my god, this has been the funniest evening of my entire life." She said through uncontrollable bouts of laughter. She couldn't remember the last time she laughed this much. Actually, she might never have laughed this much. It felt good.

"Yes, well. As amusing as it must be for a mortal such as yourself, we really must be getting things back on track." Athena said, trying in vain to cling on to any semblance of normalcy and decorum in this otherwise mad series of events. Sadly Loki was still around, so it was a fool's errand.

"Oh come on Athena, let the girl have her fun. After all, it is part of my blessing." Loki chimed in, "your life will be filled with love and fun, and I am nothing if not fun loving."

"Hey wait a minute!" Aphrodite shouted at the tricksy deity. "You can't bless someone with love. That's totally my job. How on earth did you manage that?!"

"I can if it's part of a multi layered, cross pantheon plan to prank not only three of the most prestigious gods known to man, but also the entirety of the wizarding world including one Albus To-Many-God-Damned-Names Dumbledork and Dark Lord Moldyshorts." He replied.

"Why must you all continue to derail the conversation?" Athena asked almost sounding resigned now.

"Because we have to give our resident champion time to composer herself." Loki replied.

At that point, Rose had finally managed to wrestle control her laughter to the point where she would only occasionally giggle maniacally.

"Sorry," she said before taking one last sobering breath. "Ok, so let me get this straight. Aphrodite gave me beauty, and something called an Allure with a capital A, I assume, which I will be asking about later. Athena gave me intelligence and common sense. Loki here gave me a life full of love and fun which I gotta say, I haven't exactly seen up till now. So what about you Artemis? What did you give me?"

Artemis looked a bit stunned for having been spoken too. "Oh ummm." She averted her eyes her cheeks flushed with pink colour. Having endured way too much of the current situation, her shy nature was starting to come out. Damn Loki. "I gave you the grace and wit of a hunter and your ferocious temperament." She replied almost in a murmur.

"Aww, the little hunters all shy." Loki teased her. Making Artemis's face burn with even more embarrassment. This was why she preferred to be amongst the birds and the beasts. She wasn't like her brother. Social interaction was just not her forte.

"SO CUTE!" Aphrodite squealed.

Athena sighed once again. _This is going to be a long night._ She thought.

"Well, now that you know what your blessings are. We can move on." She said, hoping that they might finally move on.

"But wait, what about my soulmates" Rose asked.

"Don't worry about that right now. You'll know them when you see them. Besides, it's not important to your destiny."

"Debatable," Loki stage whispered.

"You shut your mouth, Loki!"

"He he he."

Rose wanted to argue this, but at this point she could tell the goddess was nearly at the end of her rope, so she decided to keep quiet. Still she couldn't help but wonder about it. Four soulmates. Four people to love. She hoped she had enough love in her for them all. She wanted so much to be able to give them all the love they deserve. But if what Loki said was true, she should have all the love she needed, and that thought made her smile.

"So first off, we need to find you a mentor; someone well versed in defence against the dark arts. You'll need the education for the trials ahead, trust me." Athena said.

All of a sudden, Aphrodite's eyes lit up with excitement.

"oh my us, I like, totally have an idea. I can fulfill another blessing I gave to someone else and get her a teacher at the same time. I totally forgot to mention this, but I also promised you a daddy! Two daddies in fact. Your first daddy can be your mentor. It's so perfect!"

Athena turned to Aphrodite and raised and eyebrow. "Are you referring too—?"

"Uh huh." Aphrodite nodded her head, "isn't it great?"

Athena thought about it for a moment, and conceded that it was a good plan. Hey, even the goddess of love can be right some of the time.

"Very well, it seems like a good plan."

"Ummm, excuse me?" Rose suddenly chimed in, making all the deities look at her, "are you saying that I can get away from the Dursleys forever if I go with you to this man?"

While she was a bit miffed at them seemingly deciding her future while she was standing right there, if they could get her away from the Dursleys, then she really wouldn't mind. Besides, she always dreamed about what it would be like to have parents, or at least someone who loved her. If the goddess of love blessed her to have a father, and Loki blessed her to have a life filled with love, then was there really any risk to doing this?

Athena nodded, "yes. You will never have to live here again." She said.

"Say no more. Just let me go pack." Rose said, before heading off to gather her merger worldly possessions. It was really a no brainer. Anywhere was better than living at the Dursleys.

First going to her cupboard to get her clothes, Rose quickly shoved them into an old beat up burlap sack, then up to the attic to get her sewing kit. When she came back down she saw that the gods were now dressed in normal everyday clothes. It was kind of eerie if she were being honest.

"Alright, let's get moving." Athena said with no explanation as to why they were in street clothes.

"Yay! Onward to love and adventure!" Aphrodite cheered.

"A new hunt begins." Artemis mumbled with an adorable level of seriousness and Rose had to resist cooing at her. That would be weird. Satisfying, but weird.

As they turned to leave, Loki suddenly froze for a second, then a devilish smile spread across his face.

"Oh ho ho, this should be good. A perfect start to our little journey." Loki suddenly spoke up.

Before anyone could ask what he was talking about. The front door opened and in walked in the Dursley family. As soon as they walked in the living room Vernon and Petunia let out a horrified shriek.

"The living room! Why are there vines growing the living room!?" Vernon wailed.

"My china!" Petunia sobbed.

"No! Not the telly!" Dudley balled.

Vernon looked up at the five people currently occupying his now trashed living room his face when white to purple in 0.6 seconds, a personal best Rose noted, and then he did something monumenetally stupid.

"FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEAKS!!!" He shouted as if it were a battle cry, and charged at Athena.

The goddess tilted her head in bemused curiosity at the walrus of a man hurtling towards her, before losing interest and snapping her fingers, turning the rodund man into a potted plant.

Petunia let out a horrified shriek and Dudley just fainted at the sight of his father being turned into foliage. Meanwhile, Rose burst out laughing once again, at the man misfortune along with Aphrodite and Loki.

"ah, excellent." Loki said between chuckled, "I find him much more agreeable now."

Athena turned to the only conscious mortal in the house and tilted her head, "will you be trying anything ill advised? I could make you into a bonsai if are so inclined." She said to Petunia, who violently shook her head no. Athena nodded and began stepping around ceramic pot that now housed Vernon Dursley. "Come now, Rose, let us get on the road."

"Where exactly are we going? Who is this man you're taking me too?" Rose asked.

"Don't worry, he's an old friend of your family." The goddess replied and finally Rose Potter stepped out of #4 Privet Drive for the last time.

Unknown to her, though, as soon as she set foot outside the front door, a 10 year old spell shattered, it's left over magic dispersing into the air and joining the abiant magic of the planet. It would take Albus Dumbledore almost a whole day to realize something was wrong, but by that time, Rose Potter would be long gone.


End file.
